


like a deer caught in headlights

by sourskittles



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourskittles/pseuds/sourskittles
Summary: inspired by a tumblr post by a-zzurra





	like a deer caught in headlights

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ for Max ♡

Minho blinked blearily at the sky trying to bring his eyes back into focus. He was vaguely aware of two strong hands on his shoulder and he could hear Taemin calling his name.

“I think he has a concussion” Jonghyun stage whispered.

Jinki exchanged a worried glance with Taemin and Jonghyun. He continued to shake Minho gently by the shoulder.

“Earth to Minho, Earth to Minho” Taemin said whilst waving his hand in front of Minho’s face.

Minho had been at the receiving end of a particular mean tackle that had knocked him clean out. The memory came back to him as he lay on the ground trying to regain control over his foggy mind.

“Ugh” Minho groaned swatting at Taemin‘s hand

“He’s fine” concluded Taemin with a shrug

Jinki placed a hand on Minho’s cheek, but Minho didn’t turn to look at him he just lay on the ground eyes scrunched shut.

“We need a medic” yelled Jonghyun at the coach

That was the last thing Minho remembered hearing before he slipped into unconscious again.

 

The next time Minho woke he was on what seemed like an examination table, his head ached and he was sure he could still taste grass. He slowly tried to move and even though he was sore nothing seemed broken much to his relief.

“Don’t move so much” a deep voice reprimanded him

Minho blinked at him. Beautiful sharp features, deep brown eyes and an unamused expression met him.

The medic held a finger in front of Minho’s face

“Follow my finger with your eyes”

Minho couldn’t stop looking at his face, his heart was doing jumping jacks at the proximity.

The medic cleared his throat and tried again moving his finger from side to side in front of Minho. Much to the medic’s relief he did manage to follow the simple instruction.

“ _Ugh_ my head” Minho groaned

“Yeah well it looks like you sustained a pretty nasty concussion” the medic stated

The medic leaned closer to examine Minho’s head for any visible injuries. Minho held his breath at the closeness, his skin begin to heat up a little bit he was even more beautiful this close up.

“No visible injury I’m just going to note down your vitals”

The medic grabbed Minho’s fist and gently pressed his fingers against his pulse point. There went his heart, hammering in his ribcage. The heat crept up his neck and cheeks

“Hmm that’s odd your heart is beating really fast, your resting heart rate is quite high”

If it was possible Minho flushed even deeper. He couldn’t stop looking at the medic, eyes glued to his face.

The medic looked up at meeting his gaze. A phantom smirk on his face.

“Should I get you a glass of water?”

“Y-y-yes please” Minho stuttered

Dammit why was he so nervous and where were Jinki, Jonghyun and Taemin when he needed them. Someone needed to save him from himself.

The medic helped Minho sit up and pressed the glass of water to his lip, Minho promptly choked on the water. On cue, the boys rushed into the room.

“Minho are you okay?” Taemin asked patting and rubbing Minho’s back

“Fine” Minho squeaked

“You look really flustered, maybe you should lie down” Jinki gave him concerned look

“Yeah you look like a deer caught in headlights” Taemin added

Jinki slapped Taemin’s shoulder as if telling him to behave.

“His heart rate and blood pressure is higher than normal he should probably take it easy for a while”

“Will do! Thank you Dr. Kim” said Jonghyun reaching to shake the medic’s hand

“You can just call me Kibum”

“Thank you Kibum, we were really worried about Minho” Jinki beamed at the doctor

“Come on then Bambi lets get you home” Taemin said offering Minho a hand.

From the corner of his eyes Minho noticed the medic standing close to catch just in case he lost his balance, the smirk and amusement on his face from earlier replaced with concern and care which was someone how having a worse effect on him.

“Wow I can actually feel your heartbeat” Jonghyun teased from under Minho’s right arm

Jonghyun and Jinki exchanged a knowing glance. Minho was never going to live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ lunarjjong.tumblr.com


End file.
